


Again

by Kaalimaa



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, To Be Edited, very brief mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalimaa/pseuds/Kaalimaa
Summary: Arthur gets help for his tuberculosis but he enjoys being healthy too early, so he might have to get help again? From a certain someone?((Read notes))





	1. Immensely

**Author's Note:**

> First: im new to writing so this sucks  
> Second: i will add to this story if and when i get any ideas

He was gettin sick again. Wet coughs bubbling from his throat which prevented him from sleeping and he got more tired with each passing day. The doctor said all the same as before. To go somewhere warm and dry and for heavens sake no more heavy labor.

A month ago he had gotten done with laying in bed and being a burden. So despite Charlotte's protests he mounted up and left. Thanks to the Widow of Willard his body had felt fresher and stronger than it had been in months. Even though he had lost a noticeable amount of weight. His mind however was still muddy and trampled to heavy pieces. With no plan where to go he camped out in the woods, in shacks or in caves. Laying under the stars with nothing but the sound of night time wildlife around him, everything came crashing down on Arthur.

"I expect you'll betray me in the end Arthur, you're the type"

Hosea, Sean, Lenny, Susan, Mac, Davey, Lenny, Molly, Kieran.

Javier's frantic yell, Micah's ugly snake face and miss Grimshaw's last moments.

"I gave you everything i had... I did"

Arthur sat up abruptly as violent coughs ripped through him. Wishing water could turn into whiskey he took a swig which soothed his sore throat. He felt around his breast pocket for a cigarette he hoped would kill him faster when his fingers hit paper. Unfolded it was slightly dirty and shrivelled but he could still clearly see the wolves. The very ones he had once saved a photographer with a death wish from.

"You are a gentleman"  
"You don't know me very well"  
"Well to me you are a gentleman"

The words rang in his head as he tried to remember everytime he had saved that unlucky feller. Arthur found himself immensely missing him. 

"Albert mason" he chuckled fondly even as hot tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the paper.


	2. Don't expect anything or anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert thinks back to his cowboy crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 1am, im starving and cant sleep so have this

"Oh dear" 

It had been a good take or atleast Albert hoped so. Since it was the only one he had time to take, all he could do was hope for the best. The beast had taken after him after the flash. All 440 lbs of bear with fangs and claws that could tear a small man like him to shreds in two seconds. Now even in his panic Albert knew he couldn't out run a bear so instead he slipped into an old shack. He sat into a dark corner and held his breath. Focusing his hearing he could hear the bear stepping on twigs and dry leaves, loudly sniffing the air. Unexpectedly his mind filled with memories of a certain gunslinger.   
\---------------  
Almost falling off a cliff to his death was another way Albert didn't imagine going. He loved taking photographs, though he didn't expect it to be quite so dangerous. Or maybe he was so much of a buffoon that he would find every possible way to fail at a job as easy as that.

"You know what! Bugger the eagles, i'm going home!" Albert exclaimed and started packing up his equipment. "You know...i really did get some..some amazing pictures, thanks to you" he continued and lifted his camera stand. "And somehow... I haven't quite broken my neck"

"You take care" there was certain softness in mr. Morgan's eyes that slightly surprised Albert.

"And you too, sir" he didn't want this to be the last time they met but all good things must come to an end, right? "Sorry for all the trouble"  
\---------------  
He might have been almost devoured one too many times but the job had brought him some satisfaction as well. Being able to capture magnificent animals in motion, putting his work on display for people to see and meeting Arthur morgan.

Few days after their last encounter Albert had sent Arthur a letter. Inviting him to a gallery where the taken photos would be on display and an adress to an apartment he was staying in. He had gotten a pretty good amount of money from the pictures. He convinced himself that he sent the invite so he could pay Arthur back the trouble, not because he wanted to see the other man badly again. 

Albert never got to know if Arthur had gone to the gallery. If he had seen the picture Albert had so sheepisly taken of the gunslinger. Maybe he was mad because of it and that's why he never showed up to the apartment. His thoughts were interrupted by his stomach letting out a loud growl. Well at least it wasn't the bear. Outside the sun was setting and painting the sky with various shades of red and yellow. Mason let out a deep sigh, he should really let go already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this in one go and didn't check for mistakes so


	3. Mind you, mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Arthur thought there were no more o'driscolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for mentions/thoughts about suicide. But its like, one sentence.
> 
> I dont have any ideas myself for how Arthur got down from that mountain and ended up at Charlotte's but if it's important to you, feel free to come up with something.
> 
> Edit: i made it a bit longer

He was certain he had died on that damn mountain for atleast a moment. He remembered how his life started slipping away, slowly from his head to toes. How painful it had been. The wave first washing over his bloodshot eyes and sunken in cheeks, then his cut up throat from all the coughing, through his bleeding lungs, empty stomach and weakened muscles. He remembered taking his - what he thought to be - last breath, the prettiest sunset...

Now there was no pretty sunset but he knew he wasn't exactly dying yet, soon maybe. He had hunted, fished and even pickes berries to get his weight back and body in check. Just like Charlotte had instructed. But all the moving around in changing weather apparently haven't done any good to his newly healed lungs. He was too tired to even be mad at himself as he sat against a tree and cleaned his pistol. 

For awhile now he had thought about blowing out his own brains. Would be better than going through the same shit but something held him back. Maybe he couldn't bare the thought of leaving his horse on its own. Or his unconscious mind just didn't allow him...or maybe Albert Mason.

Arthur huffed and shook his head. "Not this again" he muttered, holstering his weapon. Ever since he unfolded that simple photo that somehow held so many positive emotions, his thoughts constantly went to the photgrapher. His mind was screaming to go find him, make sure he's alive and well, have beer with him or even tea. But instead of doing that he mounted up -pat the horse "thats a good boeh" - and went a random direction. While a part of him constantly ached to find Albert his stronger part would rather jump off a cliff than meet him. He shouldn't when he was like this, half alive but wishing to be dead. Mr. Mason deserved better than that.

A couple of days went by and Arthur still wondered why he was just waiting for the inevitable to happen. He by no means had to wait, this time he could speed it up because he had no one or nothing to lose. He had dismounted because of another coughing fit, it rattled his brain and his vision swam. "Damn" His voice barely worked, the vowels fading away. He deemed a good camp spot a few feet away when he heard voices.

"I swear if there's more of 'em-" "Ye shut yer mouth now, we only need one for questioning. Just shoot if ye see anyone" O'driscolls. Arthur really didn't have the strenght and time for this so he opted to just ride away. But too late, he had been spotted and the shots coming his way startled the bay roan ardennes and it disappeared among to trees. Defending himself had gotten harder than usual, his weak and stiff muscles had a hard time moving and his reflexes were slower. He was lucky there was only a small group of them. After the shots died down and bloodshed was over the forest was quiet and Arthur found himself still alive, unfortunately, he thought. He whistled for Duck and right after he heard a yell. "Help me, please!" Arthur's head hurt and his vision got blurry every few seconds but he still started towards the voice.

The voice in question belonged to a familiar man who was tied to a pole near the fire. He seemed shocked at the sight of Arthur Morgan, there to save him yet again. "I can't fucking believe this" Arthur slurred out and cut Albert free but with complications due to his hands shaking. Whatever mr. Mason said next fell to deaf ears as Arthur threw yet another coughing fit. The last thing he saw was his blood on the ground and Albert reaching for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know colm himself is dead but whatever. I didn't update for some time because i have actually been writing down ideas that might happen later in this idk. Sorry for any typos!!!!


	4. Alive but not moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert had taken Arthur to his house and Arthur has a (kind of) fever dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been good at dialogue so i apologize

When Arthur stirred he wasn't outside anymore. There was a white wood ceiling above him and for a moment he thought he saw a spider but it was just dust. His senses were waking slowly and he could feel a thick blanket embracing him and sun beams warming his face. If he ingroned his sore throat and the occasional sting in his lungs, he was pretty content. Content enough to fall back to his slumber.

When he woke up again the sun was no more shining on him. But this time he could hear birds, thumping of horse hooves on rocks, dogs barking and people chatting. 'Good 'ol Saint Denis' he thought and closed his eyes again. This time he wasn't lucky enough to sleep again though, there was a knock on the door and Albert's head peeked in. Once Arthur's tired red eyes met his gaze he stepped into the room carrying a tray.

"Oh praise the lord you're still with us!" The photographer exclaimed and set the tray on the bedside table. "When you passed out yesterday you really scared me big time. And when i got you here you were running an awful fever." He removed a damp cloth from Arthur's forehead which he didn't even notice to be there. "I was restless the whole night wondering if you were gonna make it or not, with the coughing and everything." Arthur could only hum in response. Mason checked Arthur's temperature with the back of his hand and Arthur couldn't help but lean into the cool touch. Then he wet the cloth with fresh water he had brought in and put it back on the sick man's forehead.

"I can't believe we met like this again mr. Morgan" Mason said after a while and scratched the back of his neck. "You saved my skin for what feels like the hundreth time! And here i was thinking i would never see you again" His voice got quieter towards the end. " 'm sorry to be a burden" Arthur answered his voice raw and raspy. Albert frowned and offered him a glass of water which he took gratefully. "You are not being a burden good sir, i will gladly care for you while you're sick."

"No need to. 'M pretty much done for."

"Oh, i certainly hope not! You have saved this fool so many times that this is the least i can do."

Arthur wanted to argue. Wanted to say it wasn't worth it, that he was better off dead. But he was so goddamn tired. "If ya' say so."

"Indeed." Albert finished with a smile and left the other man to rest.

Arthur dreamed of the night sky and its stars, the mountains and land beneath it, he dreamed of deer and wild horses running free. He saw himself sitting at a campfire with a stranger. Behind her was a huge white moose, just watching. 

"You seem like someone who moves alot, mister." The stranger spoke looking at him. "Cant find no place to live, grow and die if always moving." She continued and fiddled with a silver necklace she had around her thin neck. "Cant build no roots down, always moving is no good."

"I can't stay still, the moose will trample me" Arthur replied as if it was something wise. "Then tell it to leave, it's your spot. It has the rest of the forest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't put down an actual stranger dialogue from the game 
> 
> Sorry for any typos!


	5. First name basis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter before anything happens cause im still working on it hhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. You might be thinking "where's all the loveee??" and IM GETTING THERE...at some point. I hope. I like taking things slow okay
> 
> 2\. I know i originally named Arthur's horse dusk (not very original) but i made a typo and now its name is 'duck'
> 
> 3\. Let's say this is like two and a half weeks after the events of last chapter

It was the first sunny morning in two days and Albert felt his mood improving. He washed his face, put on his usual clothes and checked that his hair and beard were in order before deciding to check on Arthur. On his way he poured the sick man some water and picked up a can of peaches.

Upon opening the guest room's door though he saw that the man was nowhere to be seen. Dumbfounded Albert stood there a minute and then wondered if Arthur had perhaps fallen out of bed. That didn't turn ot to be the case and the photographer felt panic set in. He hadn't seen him on the way here and the house certainly wasn't big. He stepped out of the room and turned his head frantically. He called out: "Arthur!"  
Nothing. Sweating now he called out again: "Arthur! Where are you!" This time he heard a distant voice from outside. "Out here! On the porch!" Albert let out a relieved sigh and stepped outside. It really was a bright and fresh morning. Much better compared to the last rainy, heavy days. Arthur was sat on a porch bench, with something in his hand. The shorter man couldn't help but to admire how relaxed he looked as he basked in the light. Two weeks ago he had looked like a half rotten corpse with his paper pale face and sunken in cheeks and eyes. Now he had gained a significant amount of weight and almost looked healthy, if you observed from afar that is. He really badly wanted to capture the moment.

Mason cleared his throat and set the water and peaches on the table. Arthur granted him a small 'thank you'. Albert sat next to him and looked at he was holding.

"A cigarette card, huh?" It was one of a man with a clean, dark suit holding a pistol with gold layering and carved details. The man was really broad and had a mean look on his face. Big bushy eyebrows almost covering his eyes. Text above the man said "Don Terres."

"I sincerely hope you aren't smoking anymore, mr. Morgan" 

"Please, it's Arthur." He discarded the card on the table and took a sip of water. "And no, im not. I found this at a torn down camp while i was still in the woods" He explained and went for the peaches next. "I used to kind of..collect 'em before."

"Where are they? Did you sell them? It can be good money, i've heard." Albert leaned his back against the bench and watched two squirrels run around. "No uh...i gave them away. Would've needed complete sets anyway, to sell 'em."

"Oh." They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, both relishing in warmth of the coming day. Then Arthur started coughing and very feebly tried to make it seem like a no big deal. Albert's brows knitted together in worry. "You should go get more rest, Arthur." The name new on his tongue as he tested it out.  
Arthur gulped down the rest of his water - "No, 'm fine" - and stood up quickly as if to prove a point. Albert pretended not to notice the way his stance slightly faltered and his eyes obviously went out of focus.

"I gotta make a quick trip to the city, maybe out of it...just for a day or so."

"Wait, what? A-are you sure about this?" Albert clambered after the other man as he made his way to his horse. "You're still sick..what- what if something happens. Like you pass out again?" Arthur gave duck a carrot and a strong pat before mounting. " 'm fine, Albert. I don't feel as miserably as before." He started guiding the horse out of the yard. "I just need a haircut..and some fresh air." He waved at the photographer, who gave a small wave back and rode his way to the busy streets of Saint Denis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos!


	6. Let him forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds "old" friends and one of them stays.
> 
> Really just a way for me to try and squeeze in a happy ending for another one of my faves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesnt have Albert in it but the next one will!!
> 
> Im sorry im too lazy to practise making good dialogue.

Arthur never much liked Saint Denis. He wasn't sure if it was the civilization it was poorly trying to represent or all the unpleasant memories. Probably both. Either way he knew he wasn't going to stay there for longer than he had to.

Arthur had thought about it. A cabin or even a ranch somewhere away from all this. Maybe in new austin. There he could peacefully watch the sun rise and set till the end of his days. Maybe pinkertons will get him before he gets anywhere near that but a broken man can dream. Getting a dog wouldn't hurt either.

He absentmindedly strolled the streets when something caught his eye. Through the slum saloon door went an awfully familiar looking blonde. Arthur's blood seemed to feeze in place and his head began to ache as he pulled the stallion to a stop infront of the building. He remembers the bold frenchman he had met there. The saloon was famous for it's rats and Charles Châtenay was no exception. Though he did quite like him.

Inside all the excess dust was higlighted by the rays of sun, sruggling through the awfully stained window. It couldn't be good for his lungs but that wasn't what he was concertrating on right now. In front of him was Sadie Adler herself. Who had had his back through the mess, who helped to get John and his family safe. She must have sensed Arthur's staring because she turned around and the same moment her face fell. They stared at each other until the bar keeper broke the spell. "Is-is there a problem here?" He cleared his throat nervously. 

In a quarter of a second Sadie moved. She grapped Arthur by the sleeve and dragged him towards the back door. He noticed her snatching along somebody else but couldn't make up who in his state lf shock. Inside the alleyway Sadie let out an excited laugh and hugged Arthur so tight he feared for his breathing. "I can't believe it's really you." Arthur barely got to return the hug before she was pulling back and practically staring into his soul. "Arthur what- i saw your grave. Really thought you was dead." 

The shock was only wearing off and his voice came out higher. "..Uh yeah that...uh..fake? 'm not dead." During his first healing days he had gone back to set up a grave, hopefully fooling the pinkertons. But he sounded like he had just found out himself too. Sadie scoffed and slapped his forearm. "Smart, Morgan but you better not do that again."

"Missed you too."

There was a quiet noise from beside them and Arthur turned to see who Sadie had tagged along with them. And well if meeting Mrs. Adler wasn't surprising enough this definetily was. The meek man was nervously fiddling with his fingers. 

"O'driscoll boy?" He saw him flinch and immediatly regretted the choise of words. He should already grow out of it.

"H-hey Arthur." Kieran's voice broke in a familiar manner. He looked all the same except for the cloth covering his eyes. "What's with the.."

"He's gone blind, poor kid. Found him while i was out recovering a bounty, there he was tied to a tree like the old days, beaten proper 'n blind." Kieran nodded at that and Arthur felt bad.

"Hey, you should take him with you." Arthur shifted his gaze back to Sadie hoping she was kidding but he could only find seriousness. "I ain't kidding Arthur." She continues without giving him a chance. "He can't stay with me, 'm on my own now. He- he needs a place to settle." 

"And what's making ya think i have a place where he can dwell?"

"Well go on and get one! Both of you ain't got my permission to go and risk what's left of your lives. As persistent as you were about the marstons i am of you."

Arthur huffed. "Yes, m'am." Sadie gave him a wry smile then reached into her snatchel and pulled out a wad of cash. "Here take this." Arthur sputtered. "Jesus christ woman, i can't have this."

"You can and you will." She shoved the money in his hand. "You need it more than i. There's still plenty of bounties to catch." A pause. "Take care Arthur. Of yourself and the grease ball." Kieran let out an offended sound. Arthur chuckled. "You too Mrs. Adler and try not to shoot everyone you meet." Sadie left with a laugh. "Can't promise the impossible."

"So is that where you've been this whole time? Getting rattled by another gang?" Arthur started as they got on Duck. "I didn't have to or want to be but i doubt anyone came lookin'" The kid was getting bold and he has every right to Arthur guesses. He remembered Mary-Beth being really worried and asking after Kieran. Arthur might have even gone looking but he was constantly bombarded by Dutch's ideas to further his "plan". They stayed quiet until they got out of the city.

"Sadie told me everythin' and...Arthur 'm real sorry. I-i don't think i was attached enough with you people to make assumptions...uh.." Arthur was getting slightly irritated, he wanted nothing more than to leave the past behind. "It's okay Kieran and you're right, you weren't, so no need to feel bad." He let a little of his irritation slip hoping it would shut the other up. 

"I just can't believe Dutch would turn on you like that...do you think he was secretly always mean?" Arthur nearly scoffed. Dutch was always mean alright but loving. He was nothing like the man that snake turned him into. "I don't really care at this point." That was a lie. "What's done is done." Like Hosea always used to say. Damn it. Arthur wistfully hoped for a pump in the road that would make him fall and snap his neck.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To a friend of mine's place."

"Oh..i didn't know you had friends."

"Careful, boy or you're gonna lose more than your seein'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for Kieran only going blind rather than dying from tumblr but my dumbass didn't put down their url!! 
> 
> Sorry for any typos!


	7. Dangerous, elegant beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is worried and tries a hand in photographing. Albert must be protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me fucking forever to get this done but then again i said i would continue when and if i get any ideas.

At the house Albert was nowhere to be seen but there was a sheet of paper on the table. It was just Arthur's luck to find notes and letters wherever he went. The photographer's handwriting was clean and nice yet somehow showed his bad nerves. There was smudges here and there where he had presumebly tried to fix every out of line character. The badly smudged "Dear Arthur" at the start made the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Arthur if you did decide to come back, i'm going out of city perhaps somewhere near bluewater marsh, to try my luck at getting some photos in. Hopefully nothing too dangerous but you never know! But do not worry i will be fine. Rest those lungs! Be back soon."

Arthur sighed and felt the sting he had almost forgotten. It grew shockingly quick, bursting out of him in coughs he couldn't expect. He leaned against the table as not to fall. His head was aching terribly and he cursed god above. 

"Y-you're still sick." Kieran was back to his fidgety self. 

"Thank you, for the clarification." He cleared his throat and spat in a mug. "Don't touch the mug on the table."

"Are you dyin' still too?" Arthur grabbed Kieran's forearm and guided him to the guest room he had been staying in. "It's gettin' better.." And it really was. The time between coughing was getting longer and he recovered from them faster. Also there was less blood. He sat the other on the bed. "Stay here i gotta go fetch the owner of this place. He's in a habit of gettin' himself in trouble." 

"Oh, well you two seem very similar." 

"Shut up an' sleep."

Arthur found Albert not too far from the swamp he had helped him photograph them damn gators. He was more in the woods this time and Arthur just had to stop and observe silently for a few seconds. He still didn't understand how the man managed to look so calm and peaceful while completely in the hands of nature that - apparently - wanted him dead. Streaks of light shining between leaf gaps showed the heavy, humid air around them but it was beautiful in a way. 'Just like Mr. Mason' Arthur forced a foot in front another and declared his mind a traitor.

"Albert" A smug smile on his face Arthur watched as the man jumped and held a hand over his heart in a familiar manner. "You're a cruel man Arthur morgan, just doing that on purpose by now." The skittish man joked. "You aren't much to follow instructions Mr. Morgan? The air here is all moist and i've heard about TB-" 

"I need to be somewhere warm n' dry, trust me, i know. The air in Saint Denis though...not much better than here." Just the image of dust and smoke in his mind dried his mouth. Albert hummed. "I suppose you're right."

Arthur took the opportunity to change the subject. "Anyway, what are you photographing 'ere anyway? The big lizards and birds are thataway..here we have..uh..plants? And maybe a snake...somewhere..."

"Oh dear lord, feel free to shoot me the day i announce photographing serpents. I would have lost it at that point any way." Albert busied himself with throwing a chunk of meat onto the opening. "No sir, a panther is what i'm after." Arthur felt slightly lightheaded at that. He might have been able to defend him from wolves but big cats? Entirely different. "I-i'm 'fraid i fail to see how that's any better from snakes?" 

"A panther! Arthur i don't doubt snakes but capturing the, altough very dangerous, beauty of a panther? Not something you see in a gallery everyday im sure."

"No but...sheesh Albert i can't let you do this." For a gunslinger Arthur has had way too many unpleasant encounters with animals and big cats is what he hates the most. Wolves come second. Like a sign from above,,or more suitably from hell a roar carried through. Instinctively Arthur tensed and grabbed his gun. He saw Albert get a little wary about it too and felt more confident that the photographer would back out. "Ya know it's gonna charge at us and i would hav' to shoot. I know ya wouldn't want it killed."

"I-okay, yeah but..i don't wanna leave empty handed, not without a photo i mean." Arthur's eyes roamed their surroundings as Albert packed his stuff. "We'll find something else, come on." 

"Would you like to try?" 

"Huh?" Arthur shifted and turned his head away from the sun so he could look at Albert properly. The photographer had one brow slightly raised waiting for an answer. Arthur had opted to lay against a tree for a quick nap so he hadn't heard a word. He raised both of his brows in return as the silence stretched and immediatly got butterflies when Mason answered with a smile: "I asked if you would like to try? It's easy really." Arthur hestitated because that stuff must be expensive? But the man looked so hopeful it would break his heart to see that fade away.

"Uh, sure why not." Albert smiled even brighter at that and it was contagious to say atleast. Arthur tried to hide his smile with his hat only to remember he had given it away so instead he faked a cough. Mason was still gently delighted as he helped the bigger man up and started instructing him. "There just make sure it's aligned right and don't keep that too close, it can burn off hairs." Instinctively Arthur moved, what looked like ash to him, at an arms length and the photographer chuckled. "I'll go put down more bait." Arthur now has even more respect for Albert and his pictures because it took forever before they saw movement in the bushes.

It was two magnificent bucks. Gorgeous, strong antlers curved like tree twigs against moonlight. They walked soundless across the short grass sniffing it idly. Agile, graceful, it took Arthur's breath away. He wished more than anything to have his journal right now but remembered he had another task. Albert was professionally quiet and Arthur was afraid of every air intake. The bucks refused to raise their heads at the same time so he had an idea. He braced himself and then whisteled. Charles had told him to do that for the game's attention. Quick as lightning the bucks raised their heads and loped away after the flash.

Arthur's palms were sweaty and he was scared the photo wouldn't turn out good. There was a warm hand on his back and he relaxed, letting out a huff. "Good job, Arthur! You did amazing im sure of it. Those were some beautiful bucks. Hopefully they don't run straight into the swamps though, poor things. Good thinking on the whistling too!" Albert's rambling helped wind down his anxiety and realized he wouldn't mind listening to it for hours. "Let's call it a day yeah? So we can get back before dark. Some nasty folk scrambling around at night. Im scared to sleep most of the time with the house outside of the city and all! But thankfully you're here now." Arthur smiled and didn't hide it this time, the weight and warmth of Mason's hand was still on his lower back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clear vision of how im gonna end this story which is also the reson for such a huge break. Sorry for any typos!

**Author's Note:**

> I beg of you, if you have any ideas for these two give them to me. Im so deep in this ship hhdjdj 
> 
> Tumblr: deucesmoses


End file.
